This invention relates to a toy top, and more particularly to a toy top having a revolving shaft made of a flexible material.
A toy top has been commonly used for a game or play by children. For example, children compete with their companions in toy top. More specifically, children often play a game of striking their toy tops against those of their companions or competitors to beat the competitors"" toy tops. Also, they often play another game of driving out toy tops of their companions from a game space (game board) by means of their own toy tops.
In order to permit children to further enjoy such plays or games as described above, a variety of toy tops have been proposed and put in practice in the art. Thus, the toy tops proposed are typically directed to an improvement in revolution thereof such as an increase in stability of revolution thereof, an increase in revolving speed thereof or the like.
Unfortunately, the prior art fails to provide a toy top which can be disassembled so that replacement of parts thereof may be carried out to vary revolving characteristics thereof, to thereby tune up the toy top for an intended game. In addition, the prior art fails to provide a toy top exhibiting revolving characteristics such as, for example, those which permit a toy top to initially revolve while moving about in all directions and then stably revolve at a fixed spot or position.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toy top which can be disassembled so that replacement of parts thereof may be carried out to vary revolving characteristics thereof, to thereby tune up the toy top for an intended game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy top which is capable of controlling revolution thereof about a revolving shaft thereof to vary revolving characteristics depending on a variation in revolving speed thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, a toy top is provided. The toy top includes a toy body, which is constituted by a plurality of blade members being laid to overlap each other. The blade members each can be selected from a group consisting of a plurality of blade members replaceable with each other. The toy body is provided with a common mount means through which each of the blade members is permitted to be detachably mounted with respect to the remaining blade members. The toy top includes a revolving shaft arranged at a lowermost portion of the toy body.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the toy top further includes a revolving shaft control mechanism provided in the toy body so as to control revolution of the revolving shaft.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the revolving shaft control mechanism is constituted by press members arranged on a side surface of the revolving shaft so as to be opposite to each other. The press members are arranged in a manner to be movable in a direction perpendicular to the revolving shaft and constantly elastically urged in a direction apart from the revolving shaft, resulting in centrifugal force due to revolution of the toy top forcing the side surface of the revolving shaft against elastic urging of the pressing members.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the revolving shaft has a lower end flatly formed.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the revolving shaft control mechanism is arranged on a lowermost blade member of the blade members.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least one of the blade members is constituted by a weight member.